1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of making a sunshade device, and more particularly to a method of making a sunshade device that can prevent removal of a sunshade cloth from a slide rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sunshade device for a vehicle generally includes parallel left and right slide rails, and a sunshade unit mounted between the slide rails. The sunshade unit includes a sunshade cloth that is windable, and a pull rod connected to a pull end of the sunshade cloth. In use, left and right sides of the sunshade cloth are moved to slide along the respective slide rails to place the sunshade cloth in a wound or stretched position. How to produce a sunshade device that can permit the sunshade cloth to slide smoothly along and that can prevent removal of the sunshade cloth from the slide rails has become an important subject of development of business world.